


Sparks

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Freedom [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm is in need of a little self care and he knows exactly what he wants. However, the criminals aren’t likely to give him much time to himself.
Series: Freedom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- no real spoilers
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- This was written for Spicy Advent 2019 and it’s part of a series of stand alones that were written in response to Malcolm’s comment about being a masochist. I’m just playing with the idea of how far that might go.

XXX

Malcolm folded his bedding down toward the foot of the mattress. It had been too long since he’d given in to his needs, having not called on Grace for her services, not since his mother had walked in on them. He had since added another deadbolt to the door just in case because keeping his mother out when he wasn’t home wasn’t worth the fight. She meant well. He knew that she did but for the sake of both their sanities he needed more privacy for when he was in residence.

He'd decided that this would be an intense session since the last one had been aborted. Being on the bed would help enable that. He could just relax and bliss out in comfort afterwards. The only problem was it was afternoon and the window in the bedroom after of his loft was enormous. One of the fun parts of electric play was seeing the sparks dance across his skin and there was too much light for that. He might have to look into a blind for the huge window just in general. Anything he did here would be visible, not that he ever got up too much. Being the son of a serial killer was relationship poison enough without the extra added excitement of his profound PTSD and anxiety issues.

Today would help with the anxiety. Submission allowed himself to be freed of all the weight crushing him. He’d let go of all the expectations the outside world had of him and he could lose himself in the neurohormone sea of oxytocin and endorphins and ride a natural high. It would help battle back the depression and anxiety. Grace’s first session with him had left him impressed, and he couldn’t wait for more.

Malcolm fixed the shackles on his bed for easy access and had a silk tie, a particularly ugly one a gift from a great aunt with far more money than taste, that Grace could use as a gag. He’d settled on his violet wand kit because Grace said she had a few attachments for it that she thought he’d like to try. His mind sang as loudly as Sunshine at the mere thought and so lost in the daydream of the encounter that his door buzzer nearly sent him out of his skin. Malcolm buzzed her in without checking.

He regretted that almost instantly when he heard two sets of feet on the stairs. He wished he’d been smarter about that or at least have his gun handy but he relaxed on one hand hearing JT talking to Dani as they ascended and tensed on the other, realizing he’d have to cancel on Grace again. She was going to drop him as a client, and he’d be so disappointed. He threw the door open even before they knocked.

JT paused on the stairs, his mouth gaped. “You _do_ have something other than suits,” he said, taking in Malcolm’s black sweat pants and T-shirt.

“Told you he had to.” Dani pushed past JT. “We tried to call but your phone is off. Gil was insistent we bring you with us.”

“Damn,” Malcolm couldn’t keep the explicative in. 

“That’s less than your usual weird enthusiasm,” JT said, studying him too intently.

“Tell me what you know about the case. I’ll change,” he replied, not willing to share that part of his life. Malcolm crossed the room to fetch some clothes.

“Can’t you go in that?”

“A little unprofessional don’t you think? The case?” Malcolm prompted as he raced for the bathroom.

He heard them follow him, and Dani spoke through the door, “We have a landlord who was redoing an apartment after a tenant skipped out on the rent. Other tenants complained of a bad smell and when he took up the floorboards that looked discolored he found three bodies in under them.”

Malcolm stripped off in a flurry, pausing to contemplate that. “Okay, that’s not something you see every day.” He hated to say it but that did interest him. Working a problem like this fired off neurons that released a lot of good brain chemistry. Just then his door buzzed again and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t turned his phone back on yet to text Grace to cancel. “If that’s Grace, please buzz her in.” He could pass her off as a friend. He had his trousers and dress shirt on quickly. He’d forgo the vest and he tied his tie as he exited the bathroom. Dani was still next to the door but JT was staring at Grace as if he’d never seen a woman before.

“Grace, I’m so sorry. They just showed up two minutes ago. I didn’t have time to text you. I have to go to work,” Malcolm said in a rush. “I hate doing this to you.”

“Think we know why his phone was off.” JT rolled his eyes, and Dani gave him the gimlet eye. Malcolm appreciated that she was so often in his corner.

He ignored JT and plucked his phone off the kitchen island. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to reschedule.”

“Bro, you don’t handle a broken date well,” JT snorted.

“Don’t be an ass, JT,” Dani said.

“It’s not…never mind.” Malcolm sighed, keeping his attention on Grace.

She pushed back a lock of blue hair and shifted her bag on her shoulder. He tried not to look at the bag. He’d only feel sad about all the things he’d be missing out on now. “You work for major crimes. I’m betting that disruptions to schedules happen all the time,” she said.

“My wife could write a book about it,” JT replied. “And we need to get moving, Bright.”

He nodded. “Sorry, Grace.”

“It’s okay. Text me when you’re free.” 

Malcolm let them out of the door and locked it. “Watch the third stair, the tread is loose and…”

The sound of colliding bodies and something heavy falling made him whip around. Dani and Grace were sorting themselves out and the third stair’s tread was sticking up. Worse, Grace’s bag had opened up with several items spilled out onto the steps, including a length of rope and a cat o’ nine tails that looked like it could be fitted on to something, his violet ray wand no doubt. For a second his mouth went dry looking at them, and then his face caught fire as he realized everyone was staring at the items.

“Opps,” Grace said, bending down to pick up some of the items.

“Bright, did you know?” Dani pointed to the rope, the expression on her face saying she thought he had been seconds away from being a victim of a crime.

“Look at those pupils,” JT nodded to hm. “This ain’t what you and I thought it was, is it, Bright?”

_Damn, autonomic responses doom you every time_ Malcolm thought but he only shook his head in response.

JT gingerly handed Grace back a few of her toys. She thanked him and raced out the front door, calling another sorry after her. JT thinned his lips, shaking his head at Malcolm. “You are a weird little man, you know that right?”

“JT,” Dani hissed. “And we shouldn’t be too surprised that Bright’s a masochist. I mean the signs are pretty much everywhere.”

Malcolm slumped his shoulders. Why couldn’t they just go to the car and leave now? He wanted them to leave him behind and he could go crawl under a rock. 

“Don’t know about that. Him being weird is pretty much everywhere.” JT tossed the front door open and held it for Dani. “That much I know.”

“It’s not weird,” Malcolm muttered, knowing very few would agree with him.

They didn’t answer and Dani led the way to her car. JT took shotgun and pointed to the back seat.

“Get in, Bright.”

He slipped into the back seat without a word. Dani pulled out fast. JT looked over the seat at him. 

“Guess I’m glad we weren’t there five minutes later.”

“I wouldn’t have answered the door.”

“I don’t get it,” JT said, pulling out his phone. 

“I’d rather not talk about this,” Malcolm said, hoping they’d drop it.

“You know you don’t deserve to be in pain, right?” Dani asked. “I’ve seen you saying that before.”

“It’s not about that,” he said, minding her questions less which said something to him he wasn’t sure he wanted to examine deeply. “Grace wasn’t going to put me in a lot of pain, not my thing.”

“Then what are you…holy hell, just how much do you pay this woman?”

“JT that’s not your busin….” Dani trailed off as JT thrust his phone at her. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and her eyebrows rose. Malcolm caught a glimpse of the ‘Saving Grace’ website on the screen. “Wow, did I read her pricing right? How did you find that?”

“One of her cards was on the stairs.” JT shrugged. “Call me curious. Dude, if you want someone to knock you around, I would do it for less.”

Malcolm snorted. “Not nearly the same thing.”

“Dani then. She might not mind earning this much extra spending cash.” JT chuckled, and Dani took her hand off the wheel long enough to slap his chest.

“Leave him alone, JT.”

Malcolm groaned but didn’t answer. His hypothalamus was too busy turning over the idea of Dani holding his violet ray wand. He certainly didn’t hate that idea. The primitive part of his brain liked it a little too much for him to be sitting in the back of this car with JT and Dani in the front. Finally, he whispered, “It’s freedom. I don’t have to pretend and I don’t have to be so rigidly in control, just for a little bit. It’s having someone willing to take care of me which happens so rarely.”

No one said anything for a moment. Trust him to make things weird. Finally, Dani glanced up into the rear-view mirror and said, “That’s okay then.”

He nodded and decided to change the subject before it got worse. “Tell me more about this apartment.”

He tried to concentrate on their sketchy details but his ruined day kept butting in. Why couldn’t he catch a break?

X X X

It had taken three days to finally catch up to Charles Hoffman who had been burying his failed attempts at making the ‘perfect sex slave’ under the flooring. Malcolm had been proud of how quickly they had managed to track and stop a predator like Hoffman but that high had been ruined by some detective at work, someone he’d never dealt with nor even met as far as he knew, who had made loud and snide comments about what Malcolm’s sex life must be like in order for him to ‘think like the killer’ in this case. Malcolm watched Dani shred the man on his behalf but had slunk out of the precinct after thanking her. He could fight his own battles but having her in his corner helped his self-esteem more than he could tell her, as did JT’s terse but sincerely meant ‘go to hell,’ because Malcolm didn’t expect it. Maybe JT was learning to like him just a little.

He had texted Grace that he was finally free and if she wanted to schedule him again, he was looking forward to it. To Malcolm’s surprise she was willing to come over now even though it was night. His neighborhood wasn’t that unsafe so he agreed, though it left him little time to prepare. He managed to change out of his suit and shower away the grime he ended up with as Hoffman hadn’t gone down easily and he, as was his way, hadn’t bothered to listen to Gil telling him to wait with the car. He knew what Gil was up to. It went beyond Malcolm not carrying a weapon as a consultant. Gil understood him too well, knew Malcolm was so on edge that he was taking near suicidal risks because in some ways it would end all his pain without putting his family through the additional grief of ‘I should have been able to help him’ that went hand in hand with dealing with the aftermath of suicide. Gil didn’t trust his state of mind nor should he. Tonight would help. Malcolm had many ways of making it through another day, of playing with his brain chemistry. None were perfect but he was still standing and that counted.

His mood began to lift even before Grace buzzed the front door. He was grinning by the time she was inside and he was deadbolting the door behind her. Putting his back against the door, Malcolm said, “My phone is off. I’m not answering the door unless the building is burning down around us and Mother doesn’t have the key to that deadbolt. I promise you, no more interruptions.”

Grace chuckled. “It’s you I feel sorry for. You need this.”

She wasn’t wrong. He wondered how much she got out of these sessions herself. Was it strictly business for her or was there some part of her psyche Grace satisfied with these sessions? Malcolm suspected it was a little of both. “I do. Shall we get started?”

“Of course.” She gestured toward his bed which he’d barely had time to set up like he wanted.

“There is a bonus to it being so late,” he said, stripping off his shirt as he walked. “I enjoy being able to see the sparks.”

“They are pretty. Oh, are you actually okay for this?” Grace pulled him to a stop and pointed to the bruise on his belly.

Malcolm hadn’t even known it was there until he showered. “I’m okay. JT landed on me when we took down a serial killer today.” Hoffman had knocked JT down and JT took Malcolm with him. “I had a few hundred pounds of fury wrestling on top of me but I’m fine.”

“It’s already been an exciting day for you. I can’t even imagine,” she said as he crawled onto the mattress. Grace picked up his violet ray wand. “Where would you like to start?”

“We can start light and build,” he replied, putting on his restraints. He hadn’t time to get the silk tie but that was okay. 

Grace fit the simplest of glass wands to the device and slowly dragged it up his arm. Blue-purple sparks danced along his skin. She rotated it so the edge faced his flesh creating a thicker bolt of electricity. He gasped at the bite of it. Grace alternated the broad and narrow edges of the wand as she went over his shoulders and down the other arm.

She rolled it over his chest, but carefully avoided his bruised belly. Sparks played across his nipples, making his back arch as he moaned. Malcolm closed his eyes, letting the shocks take him by surprise for a while. He only opened them when they didn’t come any longer. He peeked and saw Grace changing out wand heads.

“Lily said she never tried this with you but thought you might like it. If it’s not your thing, tell me immediately and we’ll try something else.”

He nodded, left breathless at the sight of the cat o’nine tails. Malcolm forced the memory of it falling out in front of his partners out of his mind or he might be too embarrassed to enjoy it. Grace ghosted her fingers over his back and he leaned into her touch. 

“I’m going to tie you up shibari style first, if that’s okay. The flogger can be intense but with the cable I can do some indirect current work, which will be milder. We can work up from there,” Grace said, taking hold of his shackled wrist.

“O-o-okay,” he stammered, higher brain functions fleeing in front of the tsunami of pleasure hormones. “Not too tight.”

Grace undid his leather restraints and took out the cable. As per his instruction, she loosely bound his arms and gently wrapped his torso in the faux-hemp rope. The first kiss of the flail shocked him literally and figuratively. The silicon fall wasn’t harsh or cutting but it did conduct electricity beautifully. 

“God,” he groaned, riding the flood of endorphins.

She struck him again and Malcolm jerked against his restraints. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shower of sparks. Next time he’d set it up with a mirror so he could see better. It was too pretty to miss. The next strike, more intense as Grace turned up the power, left him squirming. Soon she had him screaming in all the best ways and heaven knew he was a good screamer to begin with. 

Malcolm never looked for these sessions to be sexual. It wasn’t what he was after. He hadn’t lied to Dani when she asked. This was about freeing himself from his mental burdens but if things came up, quite literally, he never argued with his body’s needs. A dominatrix like Grace was hardly surprised by those things, not that she would take matters in hand. She wasn’t a sex worker, and he wouldn’t want her to cross lines. She was already giving him everything he wanted from her.

On the other hand, he did feel like he should be in better control of his body even though Malcolm knew that was patently ridiculous. Autonomic nervous system meant just that: automatic. As sparks twirled like faeries at a ball over his skin, his cock woke up. He shut his eyes and saw not the lovely but hired Grace with her long blue hair, but rather Dani, her thick curls piled high. She wore a dress he’d never seen her in but one he imagined she’d look beautiful wearing, in hues to compliment her gorgeous skin. He couldn’t help thinking of her giving him that look, the one that said, ‘what the hell is wrong with you?’ because even when she favored him with that look, there was a friendliness behind it. In that moment, Malcolm knew he’d not be opposed to Dani holding the whip. It was all too new and too soon to even think about it in reality but in the future, maybe. For now, he’d dream.

Grace set the flail down and gently massaged his shoulders. Malcolm let his head fall back against her belly as she did so. Slowly, she unwound the coil from him as his erection began to fade. Red marks stood out against his pale skin, nothing that would last or bruise but for the moment a testament to her deft handiwork. She helped him stretch out on the bed, and Grace went to his ‘drop kit’ to fetch the things he’d need when he dropped from the endorphin high. She rubbed his arnica cream into his skin and even treated his work-related bruises with the anti-inflammatory ointment.

After wiping her hands, she took the soft blanket he kept in the duffle and wrapped it around him. It was easier to imagine Dani now as she had tucked him in for real before. Malcolm snuggled his cheek into the fluff as he slowly floated down to earth. Grace fetched him a glass of orange juice as he’d requested for after when they first worked out the terms of their professional relationship. He hitched himself up against the head board keeping the blanket wound around himself.

“Drink up.”

As he obeyed, Grace broke down the violet ray wand and put it away for him before getting his phone and his tablet off the kitchen table. She sat at the edge of the bed and cupped the back of his head. “You okay?”

“I’m great, thank you.”

“Do you need me to stay longer?”

Malcolm shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Turn on your phone just in case.”

He obeyed and accepted his tablet because he told her he liked to read afterwards, which was true but not tonight. He had other ideas, Dani-fueled ones, that he wasn’t willing to share with Grace. “You can let yourself out. The bottom door self-locks.”

“You’re good?” she asked again. He liked the after-care she showed him.

“Very, thank you. I’ll be fine. I’ll be looking forward to next time…even if it might get interrupted by work.” He smiled, praying she wouldn’t add ‘or your mother.’

“I’ll work up something I’m sure you’ll enjoy. Goodbye, Malcolm.”

“Goodbye, Grace.”

He waited a few minutes after she was gone before leaning over the bed to pull out a different sort of kit he’d stashed there, much simpler just some tissues and lotion. Malcolm squirmed out of his pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor. He tossed the soft blanket down there with them and snuggled down into his bed.

Still floaty from all the oxytocin and endorphins, he decided to double down on them. It didn’t take but a moment to slip back into the ‘sub space’ and went for a new-to-him image: Dani in the dress. Took him only moments to get rock hard. Lotioning his hands up, he lightly trailed his fingers up his cock, making it twitch. Rolling his thumb over the soft velvety tip of his penis, Malcolm sighed. He glided his hand up and down gently at first, firming his grip as he went.

As he toyed with the sweet spot under the head, Malcolm massaged his balls with his other hand. He’d gotten good at self-love over the years, a by-product of women avoiding a potential serial killer. Each swipe up took him closer to the edge, his palm caressing his head. Every stroke sent waves of pleasure rolling through him. His mind’s eye flashed up Dani’s deep dark eyes, glittering and beautiful. He came with a soft, low moan, warm strings of semen spattering his belly.

He allowed himself to rest, loose limbed and happy against the cushy sheets. He circled back down to earth slowly. Malcolm wiped himself off and stumbled out of bed to wash off properly. Afterward, he stretched out naked and polished off the remaining third of his orange juice. He contemplated another glass as he pulled his cozy, self-care blanket over his sensitized skin. He settled into reading but only managed to get a few minutes before his phone startled him so badly he dropped the tablet.

“Damn.” He thought he had turned it back off when Grace left but he’d been too out of it. He picked up the phone to dismiss the call but it was Dani. Malcolm shook off the odd feeling answering her after letting her feature in his fantasies. “Hello, Dani.” Gah, his voice sounded thick and still lusty to him. Maybe she’d think he’d been asleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch you in the middle of something, did I?”

“No, she’s not still here,” he said before his blissed-out brain realized what it was doing.

“Did he say still?” JT’s voice came through thin and distant.

“Am I on speaker phone?” He couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his tone. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry, Bright. We got called back out. It’s kids this time and it’s ugly,” Dani said, sounding honestly contrite for having to disturbed him.

Malcolm squeezed his eyes shut tight, regretting answering his phone but if it was children, then it was better that he did. “I hate hearing that.”

“You’ll hate it more once you see what this freak did. Gil is heading your way.”

“If you can walk,” JT added and he heard something meaty as if Dani had slugged him.

“I’m fine. I’ll be waiting for him.” Malcolm entertained a new fantasy, kicking JT in the backside. It might not end well for him but he’d enjoy it.

Sighing heavily, he dragged out of bed and dressed. This had to be major if the higher ups were dragging Gil’s team into it, instead of letting the night crew deal with it. He was going to lose this wonderful calm but it could be regained. Grace would be happy to help. That in mind, Malcolm headed down the stairs to wait on Gil to take him to their latest horror.


End file.
